


This is the only way I know myself

by passionario



Category: Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2014, M/M, Sibling Incest, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:06:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionario/pseuds/passionario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>написано на фб-2014 для команды Кассандры Клэр</p>
    </blockquote>





	This is the only way I know myself

**Author's Note:**

> написано на фб-2014 для команды Кассандры Клэр

Из распахнутого окна тянет ночной прохладой, и Джулиан поворачивает лицо навстречу свежему воздуху, прикрыв глаза. Духота последних дней спала, небо затянули тучи. Джулиан ждёт грозу, как в детстве ждал канун Рождества.  
Когда он был маленьким, то часто засыпал около ёлки, утянув с дивана подушку, и Марк относил его в постель на руках. Воспоминания о детстве, о том времени, когда всё было в порядке, — это самое драгоценное, что у него есть, после семьи, конечно. Но в его воспоминаниях жив отец, Марк и Хелен дома, и все они просто дети.  
Джулиан щёлкает зажигалкой, прикуривая сигарету, и затягивается. Даже в жару руки Марка остаются холодными, но под кожей Джулиана остаются огненные следы, когда Марк проводит ладонями по его бокам, поддевает пальцами пояс шорт и тянет их вниз. Память об этих прикосновениях ярче боли от нанесения рун; Джулиану кажется, что всё его тело покрыто зарубцевавшимися шрамами, и эти новые шрамы перекрывают вязь рун на теле, следы старых ран.  
Это ненормально. Они знают. Просто, просто... Это же Марк, да? Джулиан любит его столько, сколько помнит себя. Он помнит, как Марк мягко поправлял его волосы и поил мерзкими микстурами во время болезни, как он читал ему сказки и помогал тренироваться. Марк.  
Марк, который опускается перед ним на колени. Джулиан затягивается ещё раз. Марк, который проводит языком по животу, целует внутреннюю сторону бедра и смыкает губы на члене. Джулиан резко выдыхает дым, подставляя лицо порыву ветра. Марк, который сосёт так, словно от этого зависит их жизнь. Джулиану, впрочем, кажется, что его жизнь точно от этого зависит.  
Он курит, чтобы занять руки, чтобы не вцепиться в волосы Марка, чтобы растянуть происходящее, но сигарета заканчивается, а достать новую у него не хватает сил. У Марка очень мягкие волосы, от них пахнет травами — только сейчас Джулиан не может понюхать, но всё равно знает. Он зарывается пальцами в мягкие пряди, и Марк на мгновение замирает, смотрит на него из-под ресниц. Джулиан ненавидит его глаза, колдовские, проклятые глаза — и ему мучительно стыдно, что он не может отвести взгляд. Губы Марка, покрасневшие, сомкнутые вокруг его члена, и белые пальцы на загорелой коже самого Джулиана.  
Джулиану хочется закрыть глаза. Закурить. Что угодно.  
Марк снова начинает двигаться, и до самого конца Джулиан не может оторвать взгляда.


End file.
